


Existence

by LunaSummers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSummers/pseuds/LunaSummers
Summary: It started with something so simple.A game. That's all it was. Just something to have a little fun with.And it was fun. It still is.But...Something went wrong.This wasn't supposed to happen.How did it end up like this?





	Existence

**Author's Note:**

> Lame chapter title, I know. Don't judge me.

I guess I should start with how it happened. Right? That's logical.  
I'm a YouTuber. One day, someone created a story for me. It was about a character named Insanity. They were like Dark or Anti to Markiplier and Jacksepticeye.  
She was cool. I asked the creator if I could use her. They said yes. So I did.  
She was like Anti. I pretended like she was real and never said otherwise. Every so often, she'd show up in a video, pretending to possess me. I pretended I was scared of her. I wasn't. She wasn't real.  
I changed my appearance slightly when I pretended to be her. Purple eyes. A scar on her neck and chin. She had purple streaks in her blue hair. She had a crazy look in her eye. She was insane, after all.  
I started to call her Izzy in my head. So that's what I'll call her here. Anyways, this was a while ago.  
But now, on to the story of what happened.  
One day, I began to notice things. Small things, at first. Things weren't where I remembered putting them. My keys were on my desk when I thought I put them on the kitchen table. A window was still open when I thought I'd closed it. Little things. Things you wouldn't really notice. I was always a little forgetful. I said that was the reason.  
Then, it got worse.  
A small rock on my desk that I don't remember. I never even saw it before. I didn't put it there. The window was open when I never opened it. A note to myself, stuck on the fridge. I hardly ever write notes, and I never stick them to the fridge.  
Something was wrong. I knew it. I just didn't know what.  
One day, I was walking home. I was in a small neighborhood. I walked through it often, because it was between my house and many places that I often went. I was walking when something caught my attention. I stopped.  
Ahead of me, on my right, was a fenced in yard. A tree from inside had a few branches that hung over the sidewalk. On one of the branches, was a folded piece of paper.  
With my name on it.  
In large letters.  
I brushed it off. It was from a fan, I reasoned. I had a fan in this neighborhood who saw me walking through here often and decided to leave me a note.  
I kept walking and grabbed it as I walked past.  
When I was almost how I decided to read it. The moment I opened it, however...  
I couldn't understand it. It looked like someone had just flung a bunch of letters together with random spaces to make nonsense words. I shook it off.  
A little while later, I was reading at my desk, I got a text from my friend Vic. I’d sent her a picture of the note, and, as her text told me, she’d figured out it was coded. In her text, she’d told me the code, saying she had to go and good luck. I figured, ‘why not,’ and decoded the note. In the end, I discovered the note was just as confusing as before. The note, apparently, said (in the original lines):  
I’m here. Can you hear  
me? Can you see me? Can  
you feel my presence? Do  
you know I’m here?  
Do you?  
The note made no sense. I couldn’t understand it. What are they talking about? Who’s here? Who are they? I shook my head and brushed it off. It made no sense, and I figured that I wasn’t go to figure it out anyway.  
That is…  
Until a few days later.  
I was walking through the wall, munching on a pretzel. I was looking at my phone. When I looked up, however… I stopped.  
On my right was a store. I turned to face it. It was a women’s clothing store. In the window…  
Was Izzy.  
I had to do a double take. But it was her, I could tell. It looked just like her.  
The purple eyes that glowed the color of plums. A scar that went from her chin to the bottom of her neck. The freckles. The jacket and the jeans. It was her. She was staring in my general direction, but she was just staring into space.  
I had an internal battle. It was her. It had to be, but it couldn’t be. She wasn’t real. But who else could it be but her? It went on for a minute, with Izzy just staring into space.  
At that point, someone walked by in front of me, and Izzy disappeared.  
I shook it off, ignoring it. I was seeing things was all. The note had messed with me, and my eyes decided to play a trick on me.  
Over the next month, I saw Izzy in more places. Always in the same relaxed stance, in the same clothes, staring into space. Once, at the park, she was there the whole time I was. She was always in the same spot when I looked over. I was there for about a half hour.  
No one else could see her, it seemed. Once, a man asked me what I was staring at. I looked at him before looking back. Izzy had disappeared. I found there was nothing there at all. I told him I was staring at nothing.

It was nothing.  
Right?


End file.
